Info Hero: Broker
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, from a young age, was bullied for having an ‘invasive’ and ‘creepy’ Quirk. His Quirk, called Info, allowed him to soak up the information around him, analize it, and use it in the future. Despite having a Quirk not meant for hero use, Izuku was determined to help others. So, in the meantime, he builds up his strength, and joins the General Education classes at UA.


From a young age, Izuku Midoriya was bullied for having an 'invasive' Quirk. It was seen as creepy, and he was regularly made fun of for wishing to be a hero regardless. He didn't give up, and instead began to train his body to make up for his weaknesses. By the time he turned fourteen, he was able to run a kilometer in less than two minutes, and was an amazing fighter.

He chose to keep this secret, fearing worse retaliation from his main tormentor, Katsuki Bakugou; who had a Quirk that allowed him to make explosions out of his hands, and who was aiming to be the #1 hero, to replace the current top hero, All Might. He faced ridicule and physical torment, but never once gave up on his goal, to become a hero that could save others.

And then the fateful day came, when he took the entrance exam to the same hero school as All Might: UA. He passed the written exam with flying colors, but only managed to get twenty five total points on the practical exam. He had managed to defeat one each of the three and two point robots, and made the other twenty points lifting a piece of rubble so a girl with brown hair could avoid being crushed, then running her to safety. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to get into the hero course at UA, so he instead applied for General Education, where he hoped to move up to the hero course through the annual Sports Festival.

That's where he found himself today, standing outside the 1-C classroom. He took a breath, and gently opened the door, where he was met with a loud duo arguing back and forth in one corner, three students sitting in their respective desks, and a boy with purple hair staring out the third window. Three more kids were standing around the chalkboard, and yet another was sitting _underneath_ a desk, doing something or other on his phone. He sighed, and then set up in a desk three rows back, next to the second window. He pulled out his phone, and was just about to open up the student logs when the sliding door banged open, and four kids came walking through, talking and laughing. The girl leading the group glanced at him, then tugged on one of the two boy's uniforms, pointing and whispering. That guy whispered in the ear of the other male in the group, and Izuku knew that these kids must be bullies.

The second guy, one Izuku now noticed had ram's horns poking out of pink hair, walked up to Izuku, slamming his hands down on Izuku's desk. "You're in my spot." He gritted out threateningly. Izuku laughed a little inside, then looked up to the ram-horned boy's black and yellow eyes.

"Is that so? Didn't see your name on it." he replied, casually leaning back in his chair and putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I claimed it, so get out of it. Or else." the ram boy growled.

"Or else what?" Izuku asked.

"Or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you stuck to some dirty alleyway." -Noted, sticking type Quirk- The ram boy grabbed the front of Izuku's shirt in a way that was supposed to be intimidating. Izuku merely grabbed the guy's wrist in return, squeezing it with maybe half his grip strength.

After maybe three seconds the guy let go of Izuku's shirt, and Izuku stood on his own, still slowly crushing the kid's wrist. "Don't threaten me again if you can't follow through with it. Your Quirk's not nearly as strong as what I'm used to."

It was technically true, but not in the way these bullies now thought. He was used to _taking beatings_ from kids with stronger Quirks, not _giving beatings_ to them. But these guys didn't know that, and that made Izuku smile a bit.

"Have a nice day, Koki Ashido. And please, don't talk to me again." Then he released Ashido's hand, and Ashido scrambled back a bit, cradling his bruised wrist. Izuku just sat back down with a scoff, pulling out his phone. _'I know what a real bully's like, and you're not him.'_

Not a minute later, the silence brought on by Ashido and Izuku was broken by the door opening once again, this time to let in five more students and the pro hero, Present Mic. -Quirk: Voice Amplification, Name: Hizashi Yamada, Age-

He shook off his momentary 'analysis trance', to focus on the words the teacher was saying... something about 'Quirk training' and 'skipping orientation'. He didn't mind, he hadn't wanted to go to orientation anyway, that would mean a higher chance of running into Katsuki, who he definitely wanted to avoid.

Present Mic handed everyone a gym uniform, seemingly tailored to their exact measurements, and said that he would like everyone to change into them in the changing rooms by the gym, and wanted to meet them all there in fifteen minutes.

The purple haired kid -Izuku really wanted more info on him- got up and left first, and actually seemed to know where he was going, so Izuku followed him.

"Hey, so, why do you seem to know where to go?" He asked once he had caught up to the guy. Purple-hair only grunted in response, seeming to not want to answer. "Have you been here before?" Purple-hair grunted again, but it seemed to be an affirmative. "Look, if you're, like, scared I'm a delinquent or something, because of what happened with that Ashido kid, I swear I'm not... it's just... I've seen bigger bullies than him, so he didn't scare me."

That gained an actual response from Purple-hair, who gave a gruff laugh. "No, I don't care about that. I just... don't like talking. Name's Shinsou Hitoshi. Nice to meet you." Purple-hair- Shinsou pulled his hand out from the pocket in his uniform, and held it out for Izuku to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Mido-" The moment he made skin-to-skin contact with Shinsou, his mind was hit with a dizzying rush of information. It must have shown on his face, because Shinsou immediately retracted his hand. "Kid, you okay? Green-hair? Mido?"

"Oh, sorry." he said, bringing his hand up to pinch his forehead. "My Quirk, when I make skin-to-skin contact- I forgot to bring my gloves, so the rush of info was a bit overwhelming." He blinked a couple times, then focused on Shinsou's worried face. "My full name's Midoriya Izuku. Your Quirk's really interesting, by the way. Do you know what your limits are?" Shinsou looked shocked, so Izuku quickly explained. "My Quirk, it gives me your basic info, like age, Quirk, height, weight, strength, etc. Favorite foods, small stuff. I call it Info Grab, because it 'grabs' info when I touch people. Sorry, I know it's probably really invasive-"

"How do you feel about me, now that you know my Quirk?" Shinsou's voice was bitter, and Izuku wondered if he'd been bullied for his Quirk like Izuku was.

"The same. That you seem like an interesting person who could make a cool hero someday." Izuku responded after a second of tense silence.

"Really? You don't think it's a... villain's Quirk?" His voice seemed so small, and Izuku wanted to give him a hug.

"Why would I? Why would I judge you on something you'd been born with, something you couldn't control? When I'd been judged by the same criteria?"

"You? Your- but your Quirk is so cool! Why would you... would you be judged for it?"

"People say it's invasive, creepy. I can see stuff like your medical history, your deepest secrets, if I really wanted to."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to see that stuff?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the issue?"

Izuku faltered, then burst into laughter. Shinsou just stared at him in bewilderment. Then, shrugging, he joined in.

"H-hey, Shinsou, wasn't I comforting you about your- your Quirk?" Izuku gasped out between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah I- I think so!"

"We're a couple pieces of work, aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we are."

The two of them reached a door marked 'Gym', and Shinsou opened it. They appeared to be the first ones there, and they skulked to the changing rooms by the door, entering the one marked 'Boys'. They each claimed a separate locker, Izuku's marked 4131, and Shinsou's marked 4132. They each changed, a peaceful silence enveloping the two.

"Hey, Shinsou, let's be friends, okay?" Izuku asked.

"Sure." Shinsou replied.

"So, as friends," Izuku started, leading them both back to the gym. "How do you know that Ashido kid?" He glanced at Shinsou. "Oh, don't look so shocked, my Quirk is gathering info, constantly. When the door banged open and Ashido's gang came in, you flinched and breathed a bit faster, as if expecting them to come after you. Was he one of your bullies? Did he go to your school?"

"He was a year older than me. He got into Gen Ed and was held back, apparently. He was my main bully, and his little sister was my main protector, when she was around. She's got an acid Quirk, hear she's in the hero course."

"I know someone in the hero course too. Pretty sure he aced the exams. He's smart. His name's Katsuki Bakugou. He is- I mean, was my main bully. His Quirk's Explosion, and he liked to 'practice' a lot on me. He's volatile, just like his Quirk, and he's hated me since we were six. He's easy to anger, so you could get him to reply to you easy if you face him in the sports festival."

"How'd you know I was going to try and do the sports festival?"

"You want to be a hero like me, and that's the easiest way into the hero course."

"Right."

They lapsed into another comfortable silence, watching from the bleachers as the other students straggled in, as well as their teacher. Present Mic gave a nod to their general vicinity, to which Shinsou returned.

"How do you know Present Mic?" Izuku asked.

"He's friends with my dad. Occasionally was a babysitter when I was younger. My dad's a teacher here, but not a pro hero. His Quirk is called Insomnia, and he doesn't have to sleep." Shinsou answered. "It's like impossible for Mr. Yamada not to show favoritism, so I'm curious how this'll turn out."

Izuku hummed in agreement, and the two of them went back to people watching.


End file.
